


Funny You Should Ask

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar 100 Drabble Collection [13]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had an interesting afternoon.<br/>Written for the prompt Entertainment  at the whitecollar100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny You Should Ask

"Anything interesting happen today?" Elizabeth asked as she sat next to Peter.

"I stopped off to see the little creep. " he reminded her.

"The little weasel that's been harassing June." she nodded.

"I figured I would help him move along."

"I bet that was something to see."

"It would've been except someone beat me to him."

"You mean Neal beat you to him." She laughed.

"No, it was one of her dearest friends who's best friends with a F.BI. agent's wife. Would you believe the agent in question is almost as scary as his wife?"

" Way to go, Mozzie!"


End file.
